


绮梦 续

by AntiskyHita



Category: Hunlay-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiskyHita/pseuds/AntiskyHita





	绮梦 续

隔日是个难得的好天气，张艺兴起床后又偷偷的爬了回去，他平日里多会睡些懒觉。可他现在一躺下，脑子里就是那些旖旎绮丽的梦境。张艺兴悄悄睁开一只眼，偷偷瞥向睡在一旁的吴世勋。

那张俊朗的脸一小半埋在了枕头里，垂下的发丝挡住了眉眼，很是安静的样子。张艺兴瞧着瞧着就红了脸。

吴世勋，为什么会做那样的梦呢？  
他是不是，对我有一点意思呢？

张艺兴悄悄的想着，脑子里乱成一团浆糊，压根没有睡着。大约8点时，闹铃声一响，吓得张艺兴一激灵，睡在一旁的吴世勋立即伸手关去闹钟，侧过身静静的等了好一会，似乎是在确认张艺兴是否被吵醒。

张艺兴假装自己正在熟睡中，随即听到一旁传来琐碎的起床声，一双手拉了拉他踢到一旁的被子，随即轻轻的掩上门走了。

听见啪嗒的关门声，张艺兴才悄悄的睁开眼，长舒了一口气。大咧咧的翻了身，滚到了吴世勋躺过的地方，枕头被单都被沾上了另一种味道。张艺兴忽的红了脸颊，又退回了自己的位置，把整个人都埋进的棉被里不再出来。

张艺兴迷迷糊糊的又睡了个回笼觉，再从被窝里爬起已是11点。简单的洗漱了一番，打开房门，吴世勋不在客厅，厨房里传来响动。张艺兴探过去瞧了一眼，吴世勋正在切菜，听见后边有声音便回过头来。

“醒了？”

“醒…醒了。”

“过来帮忙。”

张艺兴点点头，故意避开吴世勋的眼神，拿过一旁未处理的菜打下手。转身时碰到了身体也一惊一乍的，说话磕磕巴巴，吴世勋瞧着张艺兴哪哪都不对劲，可不就是起床后吗，吴世勋打量的神色也变得意味深长，心里顿时起了试探的心。

吴世勋思索一番，放下了手中的厨具，悄声走到了张艺兴的身后，故意凑近身前人儿的耳朵，轻吹一口气，喊了声艺兴。

张艺兴被身后的气息惊的一抖，猛的往后一退，更是被吴世勋扶住了腰，贴的更近了些。

“小心点。”这说话的声音就贴在耳边，张艺兴低下头看见扶在自己腰间的手也没有放开的意思，吴世勋反倒更贴近了一点，这让他觉得自己仿佛像是依在了吴世勋的怀里一般，这样一想，张艺兴耳尖上的绯色又更加深了一些。

张艺兴抿着嘴摇了摇头，“我没…没事，怎…怎么了？”

“你看今天开太阳了，我的被单晒晒还要些时间。”

“今晚还得跟你挤挤，不介意吧？”

张艺兴一回头，对上吴世勋充满笑意的眼睛，顿时心绪万千，明明昨晚做着那样的梦，今天却像个没事人一样，这么一想自己却草木皆兵的。张艺兴定了定心神，镇定的摇了摇头，回道，“不介意。”

及至晚分入睡时，张艺兴心怀忐忑的躺进被窝里，吴世勋正靠着床头看手机，瞧见，将手机放到一旁。

“要睡了？”

张艺兴抬眼，点了点头，“嗯？嗯。”吴世勋探过身将床头的灯关上，也躺进被窝里。

“艺兴你，今天怪怪的。”

张艺兴顿感一阵心虚，忙胡乱的搪塞了一番，心里忍不住一番想，明明做那春梦的人不是我，自己却是那最心虚的人。揪其本源一想，分明是自己瞧见了那梦，心里半点厌恶的感情的也生不出来，心中竟还有些欢喜，弄的自己一个脸红耳赤。

张艺兴想着，越是觉着自己不出息，索性闭上眼入睡。

眼前画面清晰了起来，张艺兴身处厨房门口，厨房内两人在准备午餐，这场景分明是今日中间刚发生过的事，但接下来的发展又大相径庭。

【吴世勋悄声走到张艺兴身后，低头轻巧的在身前人儿的耳尖上落下一吻，张艺兴一惊，眼波流转，轻呼一声，身子猛地向后一缩，整个人都窝进了吴世勋的怀里。那耳尖肉眼可见的蔓延上了绯色，随即又感觉吴世勋的气息吐息在自己的耳边。】

【“小心点。”】

【吴世勋一手紧紧的搂住张艺兴的腰，将他整个人都贴紧了自己的身体，一手从脖颈后方绕过掐住张艺兴的下巴让他仰起头，自己低下头从后方贴近那仰起的优美的天鹅颈，轻轻舔弄。】

【吴世勋用手指轻轻摩挲脖颈脆弱的皮肤，嘴唇贴着跳动的颈动脉，抬眼对上张艺兴垂下的眼神，说道。】

【“艺兴你，今天怪怪的。”】

【“是在害羞吗？”吴世勋搂住张艺兴腰的那只手探进宽松的居家衣裤中。】

【“可是昨晚，你还紧紧的咬住我不放呢。”】

【张艺兴被这污言秽语臊得说不出话来，只得红着脸眼神到处乱看，吴世勋瞧着着小模样欢喜极了，在张艺兴的的肩头上留下一个个痕迹，身下是手更是流连在那蜜穴的入口试探着。】

【张艺兴感受到身后抵着的火热，扭了扭腰推拒道。】

【“大白天的，发什么情呀。”】

【吴世勋挺腰顶了顶，轻笑道。】

【“我不是大白天发情，我是一见到你就发情。”】

闷哼一声，张艺兴从梦境中悠悠转醒，感受到下身的异样，翻身捂住了脸发出小小的呜咽声。张艺兴坐起身刚想像昨日一般趁着吴世勋睡着时去卫生间解决一下生理问题，怎知身后忽然伸出一只手抓住了他，直将他扯进了怀里。

张艺兴僵直了身子，大气不敢出一声，微缩着身子，生怕被人发现自己的异样。他小声的试探着喊了声世勋，半晌才得到声含糊的回应。张艺兴眨眨眼睛，又问道，“你醒了吗？”听见吴世勋睡意朦胧的嗯嗯了两声，张艺兴总算是松了口气。

他的脸颊贴着吴世勋胸口鼓鼓的肌肉，感受到温热的体温和强有力的心跳，张艺兴心猿意马了一会，随即他还没放松多久的身体又僵硬了起来，因为他感受到了，坚挺的抵在自己小腹上的东西。

张艺兴难耐的动了动身子，他脸上臊得一片红，想悄悄退出吴世勋的怀抱，可没动两下，搭在他腰上的手紧了紧，上方传来嘶哑的声音。

“别动。”

张艺兴一下止住了动作，小心翼翼的抬头，恰巧对上吴世勋那双毫无睡意的眼，哪有刚才半分睡意朦胧的样子。

“你没睡吗？”

“没睡。”

张艺兴哦了两声，吴世勋就只是抱着他，没再又多余的动作，张艺兴颦眉，瞧这样子哪里像梦里那般。张艺兴抿抿嘴，心下给自己鼓了鼓气，凑近亲了亲吴世勋的嘴角，将他的手拉到自己身下。

“那你帮帮我好吗？”

吴世勋动作僵了一瞬，随即捧起张艺兴的脸，轻轻的贴近他的唇瓣，,丰厚的下唇天生就适合接吻,吴世勋含住他的下唇吸吮,柔软的触感就像一块富有弹性的果冻,让人忍不住想多咬两口。

灵巧的舌头插开防守长驱直入,滑过敏感的贝齿,引得怀里人一阵微额,蛮横的扫荡着口腔里的每一处角落,勾住四处躲藏的小舌与它纠缠,吸吮发出渍渍的水声,模仿性交的动作在口腔内进出来回搅动,来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角留下。

大手从衣摆下探进，顺着腰线往上滑去，色情的在胸前抚摸,游荡至胸前樱红的两点,用手指撷住额巍巍的红果情揉挤压,乳尖被扯弄得红肿挺立。

从嘴角泄出一声短促的呻吟，火也是他撩起来的，张艺兴只能躺平了任吴世勋上下其手，肌肤相触的地方像被火燎起，吴世勋的指尖又像是带着电，被触碰着就带起酥酥麻麻的感觉。张艺兴被抵在床上，大脑停止了思考，他像是还处在梦中，只是这次他不再是旁观者。

吴世勋一只手滑到两腿间握住,极言技巧性的套弄。挺翘的阴茎完全站立起来,昂扬的头部一点点吐出精液,后穴不知何时被插入了两根手指,在肉壁内抠弄挤压,似乎在寻找什么。

双腿被人大力拉开摆成M型,下身完全的暴露出来,小穴一张一合似在做无声的邀请,粗硬的性器抵在粉嫩的穴口一下一下的戳刺着，俯下身吻住微张的唇，下身一挺，将整根都埋进了张艺兴体内。

绵长的呻吟被封进了口中，吴世勋挑起口中小舌与之缠绵，小幅度的抽动下身,双手抚摸着身上的敏感处,看身下人进入的状态,脸颊也染上了情欲的潮红,把修长的双腿架在肩膀上从徐徐缓进到大肆进攻。

肉壁紧紧的吸附着粗壮的阴茎,缩动若要把他吞进更深处,细密的快感通过神经从尾椎骨传达大脑,紧闭的关口泄出难耐的呻吟,腰肢下意识的配合着身上人的动作摆动着,性器抽出时还带出粉嫩的肉,掐着腰发狠的顶弄,换来身下人突然变调拔高的浪叫,年轻的躯体抵死纠缠,入耳的只有肉体碰撞的声音和暖味的呻吟。

浪潮般袭来的快感让拔高的呻吟都变了调,脑袋一片空白,张艺兴紧紧的抱住吴世勋，这倒方便了男人去啃咬他光滑的肌肤。无人照顾的挺立巍巍的吐露晶莹的液体,阴茎夹在两人小腹之间摩擦,后方又被几个深挺,呼吸加快,张艺兴喘着气射了出来后穴因为高潮的快感而紧紧的绞着粗的性器,只感觉里边的器物又更大了一圈。

快感剧烈而绵长，张艺兴嘴里的呻吟都控制不住，只能紧紧的抓住身上人精壮的手臂，抖动着因快感而痉挛的身体。体内的性器跳了跳,吴世勋加快了身下的动作,在抽插了数十下后,绷紧了身子,射了出来,卸了力气,趴在了张艺兴身上。

两人都喘着气,缓存着方才过于激烈的性事,出了一身汗,身体却紧紧的贴合在一起,黏糊糊的,吴世勋撑起身子,但没起来,用手拨开张艺兴被汗水浸湿的刘海,身下人还有些没缓过来,脸上泛若情潮的红晕,眼里泛着水光,眼角染上一丝媚色,唇红齿白。

吴世勋心下一动，感觉心都因为这人柔软了一片，他俯下身轻轻的吻了吻张艺兴的嘴角，将人抱进了怀里。

“有句话想要跟你说，虽然现在有点迟。”

“张艺兴。”

“我喜欢你。”

在一起后每天睡在一起晚上被干做梦还要看自己被干的当事人张艺兴：后悔，十分后悔。


End file.
